diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Heffley
[view] • [talk] 'Manuel "Manny" Heffley ' is Greg and Rodrick's younger brother, and is the major antagonist in all of the series as well as a major antagonist for the second half. In the movie, he is played by twins Connor and Owen Fielding. Manny is loosely based on Pat Kinney, Jeff Kinney's younger brother.confirmation needed] Personality Manny Heffley is selfish and spoiled. Greg believes that his parents treat Manny like a prince, but he is far from the truth. They treat him this way out of fear of what he will do to them. He watches a show called "The Snurples", which according to a newspaper sets kids back in social skills and language development (Manny starts speaking gibberish). Manny has shown that this is true - he has no real friends and never plays with other kids in playgroups, but has imaginary ones and uses these to get out of trouble and get extra food. Despite his seemingly air-headed exterior, Manny has shown that he can be very cunning, deceitful, manipulative, and intelligent for his age in unexpected ways. When Susan let him play on Greg's Net Kritterz account, he figured out how to sell all of his brother's items and change his password. He ate my feet. He has also locked out the entire family from watching any TV shows except for his personal favorite cartoons. He also has been shown to speak Spanish, in The Long Haul. Manny has also been characterized as extremely uncaring and holds powerful grudges that has endangered the family on multiple occasions. One of these is shown in Cabin Fever, where he shuts off all the lights as well as the air conditioning to every room except his own just because he wasn't taught how to tie his shoes. This caused the entire family to suffer in cold weather and starvation until Greg finally discovered the scandal. Manny's unusual personality can however significantly help the Heffley family as a whole. Manny can speak Spanish properly, and that's just from listening to hours of Spanish-English wordbook-CDs that his mother bought from a local store. He also has an extreme ability of learning new things and abilities, which again, is shown when he learns to speak proper Spanish after just a few hours. The fact Manny is able to learn perfect Spanish, change Greg's password, the parental lock, and kill all the lights except for his room is quite surprising for a child his age, meaning he is quite intelligent but is still socially awkward. It is likely that Manny knows about his parents' favoritism towards him, and he takes advantage of this. This includes breaking Greg's gaming console, drawing on his bedroom door, taking a dirty magazine to day care, and twisting the "No Swearing" rule in such a way that he makes money out of it. Appearance *Manny looks like a small kid with three hairs, rabbit-like teeth and wears a white shirt, black shorts and white shoes. *In The Long Haul Movie, Manny has curly hair, a blue shirt and beige shorts. Trivia *Manny appears to be less spoiled in Cabin Fever than he is in other books. *Manny is known to break, spoil or sell Greg's things. *Susan Heffley (Their mom) made something called No Pants After Dinner, ''also stating that he needs potty training. *He is one of the smallest characters in the Wimpy Kid series as he is only smaller than his father's and his mother's head. *In the first book, after he yells "Bubby" at Greg on the stage, Greg says he's been able to keep that nickname quiet for 5 years, meaning Manny must be at least 6, but his size and behaviour contradict him from being 6. There is another contradiction in ''Rodrick Rules, where it says that he was 3, and again in The Last Straw, where it says Manny has been held back from preschool three or four times. However, it is also possible that Greg used the five years thing as an expression. *In the online version, Manny is allergic to peaches. Greg also mentions this in The Ugly Truth. *Manny is favoured by Susan Heffley and Gramma. *The only members of the family who do not appear to like him are Aunt Cakey, Greg Heffley and Rodrick Heffley. *Manny serves as one of the main antagonists in Cabin Fever. *Manny is quite smart, as he knew how to change the password to both, Greg's Net Kritterz account, so Greg can't log back in, the TV parental locks so he can watch whatever he likes, and also learned Spanish and the Snurple language fluently relatively fast. * Manny loves Bitter Apple Spray, so he probably likes sour and bitter food. * Manny also gives Greg two nicknames: Bubby (affectionate) and Ploopy (derogatory) ** According, to the first book, Manny started calling Greg Bubby since he couldn't pronounce "Brother", * Greg states that Manny is a tattletale and had telling on him since he could talk. He also told his parents what wrong deeds Greg did before he could talk. *He is fluent in Spanish. *The main reason the producers picked twins was because they felt that twins would be easier to work with (on account that there would a backup should one refuse to cooperate. *He makes a lot of money because he gets paid for the older Heffleys' swearing, using the potty, and selling his own drawings. Therefore, Greg describes him as "rich". *He can't pronounce his "R"s, and Greg couldn't when he was preschool age either. *Aunt Cakey seems immune to his whole act. *He may be modeled after Igdoof's little brother.In an Igdoof comic, Igdoof's little brother resembles manny. References Gallery Thisneedstostop!.png|One of his drawings. Manny.png|Manny himself. Manny Birth.PNG|Manny,when he was born. Manny snurples.PNG|Manny watching The Snurples. Manny the Chef.PNG|Manny as a Chef in the Do-It-Yourself Book Manny.jpg|Manny in the movie. Sweetie Manny.PNG|Manny locking himself in Sweetie's exercise pen to hide toys. Owen Manny.png|Manny's book appearance compared to film appearance. Manny watching Sesame Street.jpg|Manny watching ZOOM. Ploopy.png|Manny saying "ploopy". manny ploopy.PNG|"Don't Be A Ploopy" commercial. MannyisFive.png|Manny says he's only Five. Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg|Manny Heffley was born as Susan Heffley holds on him. For more images see: Manny Heffley/Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:The Heffley family Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Characters who appeared in Class Clown Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul (Flim) Category:Children Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bachelors Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Jerks Category:Characters who appeared in The Getaway Category:Brats